Tease
by graveMonera
Summary: The Millenium Earl wants Timothy dead, and Tyki's teases are hungry.


Tyki looked down at the spiteful boy in front of him; he couldn't be more than 10 years old. But that didn't matter, he was to die, Earl's orders. His new mission had nothing to do with the fourteenth only with eliminating potential threats. Emphasis on potential, this boy was just an annoying little shrimp.

The boy tried to use his innocence again, Tyki could feel the now familiar pull at his consciousness as the little boy with the jewel tried to take control of his body and save his own life.

The Noah had been surveilling him for a while and he was soon to be a threat, but not yet. His innocence was the ultimate insult to the earl, using his weapons against him. Tyki didn't even want to kill him. He was small and inexperienced, his weapon couldn't hurt him. It wouldn't be worth his time. But the kid was determined, making it slightly more entertaining.

He had realized it was futile a while back, after he'd destroyed the akuma, only level 3s though. He was in his own body after Tyki's first attempt to kill him. But this kid did not want to go down without a fight, his blue hair streaming behind him, still in those annoying hair ties. The gem, eye… thing, was still glowing slightly, but this kid didn't seem like he would run away from him not that that would help him at all.

What Tyki hadn't understood yet, was why the kid hadn't run yet. He had the rollerskates and the ability to do so. He has already told the kid he wouldn't chase, just find him another time. It didn't really matter when he died, as long as it was soon.

The woman at Tyki's feet moaned and moved, but cried out in pain. Tyki looked down, he'd forgotten about her. The kid's eyes flew open in relief and rage. Tyki smirked, this was going to be fun after all. He braced himself for a lunge from the boy.

"TSUKIKAMI!"

Tyki watched wide-eyed in surprise as the small boy suddenly summoned what looked like an adult version of himself. The adult exorcist then merged with the boy, keeping the boy's uniform and the man's purple mullet-like hair.

The adult was just as furious as the child had been. Tyki looked at his hand, where his tease sat, its head the size of a small adult by now, the wings even larger. He smirked, the ideas rushing through his mind on how to get a bit of a reaction out of the kid, most of his ideas were at the expense of that young woman's life.

"Feed."

The exorcist was confused as he tried to realize what was going on. His expression turned to horror as he saw the tease starting to eat through his mentor. The boy was crying now, a pathetic blubbering really, so bothersome.

"Pwaaaaaaaaaah" The boy cried

He threw himself over the woman to protect her but the tease wasn't relenting. The sky was filled with a child's screams and distinct cries as the tease began to eat him, his only consolation being that his mentor was still somewhat safer than him, having only lost a few fingers off her left hand.

It took 10 minutes for the screams to stop. Tyki reached down for the button from his jacket.

"Timothy Hearst." He read aloud.

He held out his hand for the tease to land on, it hadn't come back. He looked over, the tease was eating the kid, Timothy's innocence.

"Don't the innocence!: Tyki told the tease, "I need to destroy it and now you along with it."

It hiccupped once, and began to shudder. The tease was starting to glow a deep purple with a sickly green glow forcing its way out from the center.

There was a flash of light and Tyki watched cautiously to see what had transformed his tease this time.

This time however it wasn't an even larger tease, it was a small pale girl with hair the same colour as her wings had been, a misplaced crown upon her head and a hungry grin adorned her face. She had designs the same colour as her hair over her body in swirls, most were hidden as she was wearing that Timothy boy's uniform. But the most stunning feature of all was that instead of eyes she had Timothy's innocence. Two jewels sat in her eye sockets, glimmering and dangerous, unreadable.

"What's wrong Noah-sama? Scared of my new evolution?" The tease grinned a very shadow-esque grin and stepped ever closer to its former master.

"That boy, the one you made me eat, he's part of me now, and he, well, I want revenge. As much as I love the taste of exorcist flesh, or even flesh in general, eating a child protecting its mentor is too cruel, even for you." The tease giggled hysterically, her hair blowing around although there was no wind.

Tyki just stared "Earl, did you intend for this to happen? Or is it just the innocence?"Tyki couldn't decide which one it was.

Meanwhile Back in the Earl's arc, Road was tormenting Lero and the Earl sneezed.

"Tease", As Tyki had decided to call her, slowly advancing toward him, a killer's intent surrounding her barely 5 foot body. Until the intent wasn't just intent, it was the form of the dead boy, and his Innocence. Tsukikami was it? It was definitely unique, but Tyki decided he didn't have time to think about that.

Tease and her ghostly shadows were nearly on top of him, Tyki smirked again, after all if he didn't want to be eaten, he could just let Tease pass through him.

Tease's giggles started to fill the air again; they slowly grew more and more maniacal the closer she got to him.

"Want to know the best thing about the innocence Noah-sama? It doesn't react with your dark matter. You can't reject our being. And since the Tease part of me is made completely of dark matter, I am still able to take refuge in your body. I can eat you and torture you from the inside out." Tease giggled that wretched giggle and grinned even more. Her ghostly companions looking slightly perturbed but happy with the look on their murderers face.

"Timothy?" A woman's voice called out "Timothy where are you?"

"See Noah-sama, that's an exorcist general, even you can't stop one of them." Tease stopped stalking towards Tyki. She shuddered and slowly turned back into the boy. Only, she looked more like the adult than that boy. The kid's hair was now purple and there was a cross in the gem implanted in his forehead.

Tyki stared at what had been his tease moments before, Timothy just grinned. He turned and walked calmly out of the clearing, he would have to talk to the earl about de-activating the tease.

Timothy walked slowly over to the woman's body, mostly unharmed and let out a cry that would be heard from miles away.

"PWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

General Klaud burst into the clearing. Upon seeing what she thought was Timothy, she threw him over her shoulder while Lau Jimin picked up the still unconscious woman.

"Come on" She said "We're going home."

And as they left, none the wiser, Timothy lifted his head from Klaud's shoulder and grinned. His eyes flashing innocence green.

* * *

A/N I'm so sad i killed Timothy but it had to be done. I might turn into a chapter fic if people review and tell me i should.

Thanks for reading


End file.
